Uncontrollable, Invincible, Untouchable
by AceofPerfection
Summary: Rouge's powers manifested when she was just a little girl, and when she needed someone the most, he helped her through it. But what if after years of not seeing him, she doesn't even remember his face, how will Remy react. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning  
A young girl, about the age of three, was slowly walking down the street with just a rag for a dress and a cloak to cover herself with. She was scared; she hadn't meant to hurt him, and she had to get home. But where was home? She had been lost for hours now. All she had to do before was turn the corner and there it would be, but now she turned corner after corner and still couldn't find the way home. A lady, blind and walking with a stick, came out of the house and called to the girl.  
"Rogue, Rogue, come home." The girl by now had despaired, but she heard, just barely heard, the voice calling her. 'I'm almost there,' the girl thought. She turned a corner and just like every day she was home again. She walked up to the door and walked in, she was home. She turned to close the door and then went into the living room to find her guardian, Destiny.  
"Where have you been Rogue, you had me worried?" the lady calmly but firmly asked.  
"I...uh...was just playing with Cody again, that's all."  
"I know what happened Rogue, but you mustn't be afraid. You won't harm anyone here."  
"So, I really did kill him," the girl asked frantically.  
"No, you just put him to sleep for a while. Don't worry Rogue, I will keep you safe," the lady's word were soothing, they came slow and calm.  
"But...but what if the people find out it was me, what if they come after me," she was scared and did not want to stay here any longer. The lady got up and put her arms around the little girl. The girl ran out of her grasp.  
"No, don't touch me. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to hurt anymore."  
"Don't worry Rogue everything will be just fine," the lady said as she tried to reach for her again. The girl ran at her screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" The two of them hit the wall, with a bang. Little did the girl know all this time she had been toughing the lady, with her hand to the lady's hand. Once the girl had stopped crying, she opened her eyes. However instead of seeing the room, or the door, she saw visions; everywhere she looked all she saw were visions. Rogue clawed at her head to make the visions stop. She even ran out into the street, to make them go away.  
A boy just barely five, by the name of Remy LeBeau, was prowling the streets that same night. He happened to come across a strange girl that was clutching her head like she had a very bad headache.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked cautiously. He etched closer to get a better look at her. The girl was crying but was making no sound, just mumbling some words that sounded like, "go away, go away." She was coming nearer to him now, although, she was slowly losing consciousness. Remy caught her just before she hit the ground. She was lighter than he had expected. He tried to open the door to what apparently was her house but it was locked. So he carried her to a near by tree that offered a lot of shade. He then looked down at her before he left, but he was so mesmerized by her serene look that he couldn't move; it reminded him much of an angel. He stared at her for a long time, until her eyes started to open. She stared up at him and seemed startled at first, like many people because of his eyes, but then seemed to calm down. She raised her head to see where she was.  
"Your house is just 'round the corner." She looked up at him with a frightened look, but quickly masked it with a look of indifference.  
"There's no need to go back," she said calmly. She got up and began to walk down the street again.  
"Where you goin?"  
"I dunno, somewhere away from here." Remy followed her until she stopped.  
"What are ya doin?"  
"Well...I'm following you till you know where you are."  
"Fine but no questions, got it?!?"  
"Ok." They walked on like this until it began to rain.  
"I dunno 'bout you Rogue but I think we need to get under somethin quick."  
"Yeah I guess, look over there looks like a porch we could go under." They stay at the house for a long time when finally Remy says to Rogue.  
"I don't think this rain will be lettin up any time soon."  
"Then do you suggest we do?!?"  
"No need to get angry now, just telling ya that we need to be leavin soon. I can take you to a lady I know but she lives far away from here." Rogue looked up for her lap, with an eager look in her eyes.  
"The farther the better." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Alright I have uh, a friend, who can take us to her." Rogue looked suspiciously up at Remy.  
"Ok..." Remy took her to a house that looked very expensive; no place for two ragged kids. However Remy took her in without a second glance.  
"Uh...you sure Remy...I don't know bout this."  
"Its fine, just follow me," he smirked, and laughed silently at the way she looked in awe at all her surroundings.  
"Ah, Mr. LeBeau I see you have come to see Master Henri," a voice said. Rogue turned quickly to see who spoke. An old thin man smiled down at her. "I see you've brought a friend as well."  
"Oh! Butler didn't even hear you come in. You are gettin better at that," Remy smiled up at the man he had just called, Butler.  
"Well, I do learn from the best, Mr. LeBeau," Butler winked. Then turned and led them to two humongous French doors. "Right this way, mademoiselle." Rogue blushed; she had never been treated like this, even for fun. The three of them walked into the room.  
"Well, well, well Remy finally come to stay or just here for a nap?" said the man in the room.  
"Nope, Henri I'm here for business." The man raised his eyebrow as if to question. "Now, now, Henri, I'm not lying this time," Remy smiled.  
"Very well, now please introduce me to this lovely lady you have brought with you," Henri said looking at Rogue for the first time. He smiled and took her hand with his gloved one and was about to kiss it, when Rogue withdrew suddenly.  
"You might not want to do that," Rogue whispered looking down. Henri looked at Remy for a second to see what was the matter, but it seemed Remy had no idea either. Rogue noticed the glance between the two and spoke. "For some reason if anybody touches me they fall down and these thoughts come into my head." Henri began to understand, he smiled at Rogue knowingly.  
"No need to worry petite. I know what's happening to you. You a mutant is all. Remy is one too." Remy smiled as he realized where Henri was going with this. "In fact, I know just the place for you to learn how to work with your gift." Rogue looked up. She couldn't believe that this man, who didn't even know her, wanted to help her. She smiled, for the first time in two months.  
  
The three of them walked up to the big building, Rogue and Remy slightly lagging behind. Henri knocked on the door and waited, while Remy took Rogue's hand. Rogue smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. The two of them had become quite close in two years. It had taken so long to enter the Institute because the Institute only accepted children 5 and older.  
"Hello, Henri, I've been waiting for you. I presume these two are Rogue and Remy," a bald man in a wheel chair had come up to the door, and smiled at the three of them.  
"Hello Xavier," Henri smiled right back at the man knowing full well what the Professor was doing in the two children's minds. Professor Xavier turned and wheeled into the building with the three behind him.  
"I see you want to enroll this two into the Institute," Xavier said without looking back. Rogue seemed astounded; she hadn't heard anyone say anything. Remy on the other hand had been informed of the great Professor's mutant ability long ago. When they finally came to Xavier's office he began to speak again.  
"Here at the Institute we help with the training and controlling of one's powers, we try not to be harsh when it comes to punishments but there are some people here who do not like to be tamed. *cough* Wolverine *cough*. Ah yes, Henri, I see you remember our happy occupant at the Institute. Although, he is not as bad as he used to be," Xavier turned to smile. He wheeled around to his desk and the three others sat down. "All you need to do is sign up here and we'll have rooms ready for these two in no time."  
"Okay," Henri signed the paper and then looked back at the kids who were so bored that they had already resorted to poking each other in the stomach. Henri smiled but then cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, I hope you two behave yourselves you call if you ever need anything. Other then that I'll be on my way," he got up and hugged the two of them and then was gone.  
"Henri went here once!?! You mean he's a mutant too?" Remy inquired.  
"No, your brother was just our financer for a time. Wolverine didn't trust him much and that's how their conflict started."  
"I'd hate to get on this guy Wolverine's nerves if I ever met him." Just as Remy finished his sentence, Wolverine burst through the door.  
"HENRI!!!!!!!!!!"  
"You just missed him," Remy grinned.  
"Whoa, what's with the demon kid?"  
"Look who's talking Ugly-Butt." Wolverine looked down at the girl in front of him. Wolverine almost fell on the floor laughing but the look on the girl's face told him to shut up. But hey this is Wolverine, he laughed anyway. Rogue was really angry by now and was about to take off her glove when a voice inside her head told her to stop. At first she was startled then she realized that the Professor must be the one talking to her. Rogue did put back on her glove but not without kicking Wolverine in the side first. Wolverine who had been rolling on the floor laughing didn't even feel the kick. Remy was laughing too; he found it hilarious that a girl, that was about ½ Wolverine's size, just stood up to him. Rogue sat back down with a huff and dragged Remy with her. Wolverine had gotten up by now but was not over his laughing fit, even the Professor was shaken he had never seen Wolverine laugh so hard the entire time he had been at the Institute.  
"Hahahhaha*wheeze* I like this kid, hahhahaha, what's your name Stripes?"  
"Well it sure as hell ain't Stripes, now is it?" Rogue snapped while hiding her face behind her bright white bangs. "And if the big baboon who's laughing his butt off, wants to know, it's Rogue." Wolverine had finally calmed and got a chance to take a good look at her before talking.  
"Nice name, so what's de-, I mean the other kid's name?"  
"It's Remy, mon ami." Wolverine looked at Xavier, (he smells like Henri.) The Professor smiled, (that's because they're brothers.) Wolverine nodded, and then said, "So let me guess these two need rooms."  
"Well done Logan, I see you haven't lost all your brain cells playing with the Danger Room." The two children grinned at each other; they both wondered the same thing, (Danger Room? What can I wreck there?)  
"It's not what you think children, just follow Logan to your rooms," then the Professor just went back to his work.  
  
7 Years Later  
  
"KITTY!!!!!STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!"  
"Like, take a chill pill, Rogue, you know it's, like, my room too." Kitty said while phasing through everything Rogue threw at her from outside the hall.  
"You heard the fille, Rogue, just chill wit Remy and everything'll be fine." Rogue signed.  
"Would you quit talking about yourself in third person, no matter what you say nobody is going to think it's sexy." Kitty popped her out of the wall right next to the door and said, "Actually...I do."  
"GRRRRRRR!!! Kitty SHUT UP! See what I mean the only person who likes it is the idiot I sleep in a room with."  
"Hey I heard that! And Jean likes it too."  
"See mon chere, the fille likes it too," Remy smiled to himself, daydreaming.  
"And what's with the French! I know you've been studying it for some time but do you have to go around speaking it like you've been speaking it for years. I've studied as much as you have I still suck."  
"No need to be jealous of Remy's amazin talent." Rogue snorted.  
(Students please report to auditorium.) Rogue and Remy both groaned. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I am soo sorry but I don't do accents so it sounds really weird. I'm sorry.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Students it seems Mystique is back. And she is coming for something, we are not yet sure what she wants but she is coming to the mansion. That is all I have to say." The Professor said with a grave face. The student began to file out, but they all had one question in their heads, 'What about Danger Room sessions?' "Aw yes, I almost forgot, due to this unexpected event there will be no sessions until we have figured out what Mystique wants. Rogue, please stay awhile, I need to speak with you." Rogue quirked an eyebrow like she always did, but then told Remy to go ahead without her.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Rogue, I should have told you before, but you were so young and it never seemed a factor but now you must know. Mystique is your adoptive mother and you have a brother, Kurt. We, as in all the teachers, believe that Mystique is trying to get back her children, who were taken from her long ago. Except for you of course who ran away, for fear you would hurt someone. I'm sorry but you won't be able to leave the mansion until Mystique arrives or she might kidnap you and we don't want that to happen. You understand all this, don't you?"  
"Yes, Professor, I understand, I don't like it, but I understand. Rogue turned to leave she just needn't a minute to think. When a thought occurred to her, she spun around to face the Professor. "But Professor what about the dance on Saturday?"  
"Again I'm sorry, Rogue, you won't be able to attend." Xavier lowered his head with the sincerest apologies. "Oh." Rogue said absent mindedly. As she walked to the door, she thought of how her plans were ruined, because at the dance she was going to tell Remy how she felt about him. Coincidently, Remy had been waiting outside the entire time and heard the whole thing.  
"I'm sorry Rogue, I know how much you wanted to go." The soothing voice of Remy filled Rogue's ears. Rogue leaned onto Remy, like she had done before if she ever felt down. Rogue faked a laugh and added; "Now you don't have anybody to go with." Remy smiled.  
"Who said I was going without you?" Rogue turned around.  
"But you have to go, I don't want you to miss out on all the fun just cause I won't be there."  
"Haha. Rogue your hilarious YOU'RE what makes it fun." Remy laughed. Rogue blushed but made sure to hide it from him, or he would tease her about it for days. "Come on Rogue, time for breakfast." They both walked down to breakfast, smiling and telling each other what they would do on Saturday.  
"How bout we put blue hair dye in Jean's shampoo?" Rogue joked.  
"Do we have to ruin the fille's beautiful hair?" Remy asked. Rogue laughed, "You so, like her, don't you?" Remy tried to hide his feelings behind his usual mask of boredom, but Rogue read him like a book.  
"I DO NOT." Remy shouted.  
"No need to PMS, I was just asking a question," Rogue laughed at his face, it looked like a mix between the feelings of embarrassment and his normally blank face.  
"So I know you like Scott." Rogue snorted, "Haha. Are you kiddin? Me, like Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-butt? I don't think so." Rogue laughed again. By this time the two had come to the top of the stairs, everyone down the stairs had stopped talking. They all liked the way Rogue laughed, it sounded like the twinkling of bells but not so high. However, Remy was the only one who seemed to make her laugh.  
"They look, like, so cute together and they don't even, like, know that they like each other," Kitty whispered to Jean. They both laughed as the joking teens walked down the stairs together. "They are, like, going to look so, like, cute at the dance." Kitty giggled.  
  
At the Professor's office  
  
"What do you think Xavier? Mystique is closing in fast and we still don't know if she'll bring the Brotherhood into this." Ororo asked.  
"Well, Ororo, we just have to expect the worst and if that doesn't come then we go with what happens as it does. I know, I don't sound like myself, and I'm not Mystique but, Mystique has changed over the years, and has grown more unpredictable."  
"I understand, Xavier. Well, we should still watch over the girl, she has no one but Remy. They have grown extremely close, and I do believe Remy will do anything to keep her safe. And you said he heard everything? Can't that be a hazard for him to know?"  
"No, Ororo. I told him to stay for that exact purpose. He is the only who will always be by her side, who will always have tabs on her. We don't have that type of information. We just have to trust that Mystique doesn't do anything suicidal." The Professor said grimly.  
  
Saturday Night  
  
"Bye Kitty, have fun," Rogue said kindly. The crowd of student flooded out of the building to the garage where everyone was getting a ride or driving to the school dance. Rogue looked down for a second when all of a sudden voice came to her ear.  
"Don't feel so sad, that you are stuck in a huge mansion with Remy all to yourself." Rogue turned, laughed and punched Remy lightly in the shoulder, "Don't scare me like that."  
"You know, Ororo is makin a nice lil' dinner just for you, but I'm thinkin that I want it all for myself." Remy said smiling. Rogue grinned up at him, "Not if I beat you to it." She ran off toward to kitchen, Remy close behind, when all of a sudden Rogue felt fingers poke her in the sides. "Ouuu. HEY!!! That's cheating."  
"Sorry chere, I forgot to tell you the rules." Remy said laughing.  
"Oh, no you didn't. You want to play like that, fine then." Instead of running to the stairs she zoomed passed Remy using Pietro's powers that she had acquired over the years.  
"Hey, Rogue. That really is cheating." Remy said frantically trying to catch up with her. Rogue laughed the entire time, and when she finally came to the kitchen she sat down, with her stomach hurting she was laughing so hard. Ororo smiled, 'The child looks so beautiful when she smiles, if only she smiled more often.' Remy finally made it into the kitchen, and he did not seem pleased at all. However Rogue, just laughed and laughed.  
"Well, bout time ya got here. Haha." Rogue said laughing after the sentence. Remy huffed and sat down next to her and began to eat his food until he calmed down from the horrible defeat. Rogue followed suit still laughing inside her head. She was also contemplating how she would tell Remy how she felt. She thought first they'd watch a movie and ask lots of questions and lean in every time she asked one. She saw Jean do it all the time, how hard can it be? Remy was thinking about how he would tell her he liked her. And as far as he knew he was clueless. Well, dinner had gone on like this, in silence, when all of a sudden Ororo got up and quickly cleared what she was eating and briskly walked up to the stairs. The two kids got curious and followed her to the Professors door. They listened at the door, when they suddenly heard a feminine voice that was not Storm's voice.  
  
In the Office  
  
"I thought I told you to bring up Rogue, not her?" Mystique said, jabbing the gun at the Professor's head, "Now call her, or you die." Rogue rushed into the room, before Mystique did anything crazy.  
"Now, here are my terms, Rogue comes with me, and I let the Professor live. I'm going to make the decision Rogue's." Mystique said while looking at her daughter. Rogue stared at this woman with such hatred that building began to shake, because Rogue had still not yet learned to control Lance's powers. Mystique still held steady, she was not going to back down. Rogue finally calmed down enough to not take the building down.  
"Alright, I'll go with you."  
"NO!!! You can't go without me." Remy yelled running into the room.  
"Who is this?" Mystique said placing a questioning look on Remy.  
"It doesn't matter you can't take her." Remy said while giving Mystique a glare that made his demon eyes glow a furious red. Mystique was about to say something when, suddenly some of the books on the shelves began to glow a bright red.  
"What's going on here, Xavier?" 'Remy please calm down, this was Rogue's choice to make.' Remy did calm down but not before running to Rogue, and whispered in her ear.  
"Come on Rogue you can stop her use your powers, you can still stay. You can still stay with me." A single tear ran down her face, as she projected with Jean's power, 'I'm sorry Remy, but is what is supposed to happen, I remember seeing it when I was little. I have to go.' Remy looked down and suddenly kissed her and collapsed. One thought ran through Rogue's hand like a lightening, 'I love you.' However, she didn't react fast enough something grabbed her from behind and the Professor's office was gone and in its place was an elegant room. Rogue looked around the room.  
"Take this, it will help with your headache." A thick German accented voice came to her ears.  
"Where am I?" Rogue asked but still taking the drink.  
"She'll answer your question later, but first you need a shot. There are a few diseases around here you wouldn't want to get." Rogue found that was a reasonable excuse but still didn't believe it. The blue boy with the German accent took her to a room much like the Professor's office.  
"Welcome Rogue. I know I may seem like an evil woman by now but I really just wanted have a family again." Mystique looked at Rogue with the most sincere look she could muster. "Do you remember Irene? Well, I had to leave you with her, and it surprised me that you left her. Why did you?"  
"I left because I almost killed Cody." Rogue glared, she had remembered Irene and hoped to forget that life forever, it was a mistake to absorb Irene but she didn't know that then.  
"So you do remember, well I think this is fine then. We can have the life we always wanted." Mystique smiled genuinely.  
"You mean the life you've always wanted; I had the life I wanted." Rogue spat at Mystique. Mystique ignored it and gestured for Kurt, the blue boy, to give Rogue the shot. Rogue yelped but the pain soon dimmed.  
"This won't hurt you Rogue, just merely make you happy. You're going to live here whether you like it or not..." Mystique voice faded as Rogue fainted.  
  
4 years later  
  
'It's sooo cold. Why didn't I just plan to run during the summer? Heck, why didn't I plan at all?' Rogue shivered in the snow. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the psyches in her head.  
'Go this way then down the street till you come to a gate.' Rogue obeyed the voice that had lead her this far. It was a high pitched voiced and one that sounded happy, so Rogue figured it couldn't be her voice. She had so many voices in her head that she couldn't remember many she had. Mystique had made her do so many terrible things, and she didn't even know of some things she did until the next morning she was speaking in her mind to a new friend; her only solace. When Rogue finally came to the gate she stopped.  
'I remember this I lived here once...or maybe one of you did. I'm not sure but it is definitely familiar.' Rogue walked up to the gate, only to have it open as she walked up to it. She continued walking down the driveway till she came to the door. Rogue knocked on it cautiously. She heard a girl scream and a something crashed, and by that time Rogue was very curious as to what was inside. A girl about her age answered the door; at first glance hundreds of voices in her head screamed her name 'Kitty.' The girl seemed surprised that Rogue was here, but Rogue thought nothing of it and was getting ready to ask to see the famous Professor Xavier, her psyches had been telling her about. When suddenly the girl charged forward, "ROGUE YOU'RE BACK!!!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rogue caught the young girl's arms before they wrapped around her, with a look of confusion and slight anger.  
"I am here to see Xavier and Xavier only," Rogue said quietly but firmly. The girl her psyches had called Kitty, seemed extremely disappointed, but she led her inside, to Professor Xavier's office. Rogue looked around her as she walked down the maze of hallways; memories were floating in her head. However one person seemed to be in all her memories, a boy with messy brown hair, and red on black eyes. As she walked down the halls heads began to pop out of rooms everywhere. One boy in particular seemed surprised at first then suddenly his expression changed to one of anger. 'Screw him,' Rogue thought, 'I mean, who is he to judge me without even knowing me,' Rogue tried to justify her thoughts to her psyches.  
"Rogue, may I ask what you are looking at?" Rogue zoned back to earth, she turned to find a bald man in a wheel chair. So, this is what all her running had been for, a meeting that's all she wanted, so why couldn't she move? She glanced at Kitty out of the corner of her eye. Kitty glanced at the Professor and then suddenly left the room.  
"So, Rogue you would like to talk to me." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah, look I came here cause it seems that, uh, I, no, you owe me something." Rogue stuttered.  
"Aw yes that I do, you saved my life once. By going with your mother- "  
"She's not my mother, she just adopted me."  
"I see I have touched a sensitive spot, well, you came here for a reason please sit and talk to me."  
"Uh, nah I think I'll just stand," Rogue shifted her feet then look up into his face again, "I need some money just to, you know, keep me on my feet for a while."  
"Well, by all means I would give you money; however might I advise that you stay here."  
"You mean your actually gonna let a girl like me stay at a mansion like this?"  
"Of course, you do remember your time here before, don't you?"  
"Uh, no," Rogue gave him a quizzical look and added, "I stayed here before?" Xavier looked puzzled, what had Mystique done to her memory? This may take longer than I previously thought.  
"Well don't worry about a thing I'm sure they will all love you anyway."  
"Look lovin is the last thing I need, I mean since you are a telepath I would think you would already know, but let me refresh your memory. I can't touch people or they die, I can't even hug someone for fear of brushing my face against theirs. I can't shake anyone's hand without some sort of clothing covering mine. So if you want to give me anything just give me a roof over my head and food to eat." 'Oh Rogue, what has Mystique put into your head.'  
"Rogue there is no need to fret, people here are all aware that we must be careful around other students," the Professor calmly told her. He led her down the halls to a room. As she walked in her voices began to scream, Rogue couldn't take it and tried to make the sound go away but only succeeded in fainting.  
  
***********************************Dream*********************************  
"Its okay Rogue, I'm here with you." A boy with dirty brown hair and red on black eyes looked down on her. Rogue smiled as she curled up into his arms, the feel on familiarity took over her body.  
"No, Rogue you can't sleep, but don't worry they were just excited it'll be okay," he smiled at her. Rogue nodded and asked what she was to do?  
"You have to wake up and go back to the real world." Rogue looked saddened but she knew that's what she had to do. She looked at him and smiled and watched as he faded and a large light replaced his face. ********************************End of Dream******************************  
  
'Rogue are you alright?' The Professor's face appeared. Rogue nodded, she didn't feel like telling them about ruining her nice nap in her mind.  
"I'm fine I just need a little more rest."  
"Are you sure you alright? You had quite the fall."  
"Yeah my psyches just got excited that's all. Can you show me to my room again?" He led her to the room again but this time a girl was already there. Kitty turned around to find Rogue and Professor Xavier at the door.  
"This is your room Rogue. You've already met your roommate but I'm sure you two will have lots of fun." 'Right,' Rogue thought. The two stared at each other, when Rogue just went to the bed her psyches had said she had slept in before.  
"So, you like have any clothes?" Kitty asked looked at Rogue current wardrobe.  
"No. Look I know you are trying to be helpful and all but I'm outtie, k?" Kitty watched astonished as Rogue left without another word.  
Rogue walked down the halls reading signs left and right. But stopped at one in particular, 'Danger Room', 'Um, what could I do in there?' She walked into the door but as she was going in someone was coming out.  
"Ug, hey! Watch where you're going!" Rogue yelled and got up off the floor.  
"Yeah, make me." The boy retorted. He looked her in the face wanting to scare her off with his eyes. Rogue brushed herself and looked up at the idiot who had just bumped into her, and stopped. It was the boy, the boy in her dreams, the one with the red on black eyes; demon eyes. Rogue kept staring not wanting to turn away, and unconsciously walked toward him. Remy looked at her, white bangs, he only knew one girl who had white bangs as radiant as this girl's in front of him. Remy angrily turned, and backed away from, 'No that girl had left him she was dead to him now. Rogue broke her trance she wanted so badly to find out how she knew him, and whether it was truly she who knew him or one of her psyches.  
"Look, just watch where you're going, jeez!" Rogue shoved past him into the Danger Room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'Who was that kid?' 'Why were you so mad?' 'What is your problem?' 'You could have been nicer!'  
"SHUT UP!" Rogue panted trying to catch her breath before she fainted. "Stop talkin all at once!" Before they began again she tried to sing just to get them out of her head for the moment. She sang her way to the control room, where she found no one. So she began to look at all the buttons. Rogue grinned, 'Ooo, what to do, what to do?' She began to play with all the gadgets and some how found her way to a simulation. It was one where the player had to attack, the same boy she had just run into. She looked down at the name, 'GAMBIT'. One thought ran through Rogue's mind, 'I Love You, I Love You.' Images of him and Rogue as little kids ran through her mind. So many visions, just like when she touched Irene without putting on her gloves first. She saw the two of them playing in this very room when they were supposed to be training. Rogue began to weep. Just sitting in the control, she started to cry, she had never seen such happiness let alone with her in her vision.  
  
Rogue walked up the stair sort of lagging, when she unexpectedly tripped on the top step, falling right at the feet of the same boy who she had run into before. She looked up to find him staring down at her. Rogue scrambled to get off the floor, when she was offered a hand to help her up out of reflex she flinched away, but succeeded in getting up. When she finally came face to face with him, she looked into his eyes, and had this strange desire to hug him. However, he put his hand back in his trench coat and left. 'What was that?' Rogue looked at him as he walked away, frowning she entered her room. She noticed a note on her bed.  
  
Sorry for runnin into you.  
~Remy  
  
'Remy, I've heard that name before.' She began to remember her time here she remembered the room she had shared with Kitty, the girl who had tried to hug her. She remembered how she would wake up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find her best friend, Remy. 'That's who he is, he's my best friend.' Rogue formed a smile in her mind and congratulated herself on figuring it out. Then suddenly the smile faded as she remembered how he just walked away when she looked at him. She decided she would deal with it in the morning she was already really tired.  
  
12:00 AM  
  
Rogue awoke with a start, 'Another dream, that's all it was.' She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't, so she walked downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise she found Remy there, just like he always was. He looked up at her in slit surprise that was quickly masked by boredom. He was getting ready to leave when Rogue finally spoke, "I figured out who you are, you're my best friend, right?" He turned to look at her, "I'm sorry you seem to have me mixed up with some else, my best friend left me a long time ago." He turned and left without another word. His voice had a sad angry sound to it, Rogue just tried to figure out what had just happened; he just left her there, it gave her a feeling of abandonment. She had never felt that, only knew it from her psyches. She remembered something at that moment it was the same picture of when she supposedly saved the Professor's life. She remembered something she had before failed to recall.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Now, here are my terms, Rogue comes with me, and I let the Professor live. I'm going to make the decision Rogue's." Mystique said while looking at her daughter. Rogue stared at this woman with such hatred that building began to shake, because Rogue had still not yet learned to control Lance's powers. Mystique still held steady, she was not going to back down. Rogue finally calmed down enough to not take the building down.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you."  
  
"NO!!! You can't go without me." Remy yelled running into the room.  
  
"Who is this?" Mystique said placing a questioning look on Remy.  
  
"It doesn't matter you can't take her." Remy said while giving Mystique a glare that made his demon eyes glow a furious red. Mystique was about to say something when, suddenly some of the books on the shelves began to glow a bright red.  
  
"What's going on here, Xavier?" 'Remy please calm down, this was Rogue's choice to make.' Remy did calm down but not before running to Rogue, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come on Rogue you can stop her use your powers, you can still stay. You can still stay with me." A single tear ran down her face, as she projected with Jean's power, 'I'm sorry Remy, but is what is supposed to happen, I remember seeing it when I was little. I have to go.' Remy looked down and suddenly kissed her and collapsed. One thought ran through Rogue's hand like a lightening, 'I love you.'  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
'I left him, he took the risk of touching me just to tell me he loved me, and I left him.' 'No you didn't, you idiot, you were taken remember.' 'No but, she has a point she could have done what Remy told her do; use her powers.' 'HELLO! She was grabbed and teleported to another location, what was she supposed to do, she didn't know where she was.' 'Yeah, he has no right to say I abandoned him.' 'That's exactly what I was saying.' 'Well if he's going to be like that, then I don't have to like him either.'  
Rogue walked upstairs sad but determined to never hurt like that again, no one would make her feel like that again.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
'Rogue, remember you have your first Danger Room session.' Rogue groaned, 'Oh yeah,' she got dressed into her new uniform and made her way down to the room. She looked around and noticed that everyone was there. 'Whoa! What's wit all the people?'  
"Well, Rogue since we work as a team we practice as one as well," Jean said smiling at her. 'Ha! What a suck up.' Jean's warm smile abruptly changed to an icy smile, as she told Rogue, 'And don't forget we all have powers.' Rogue smiled just as coldly as Jean had and projected to her, 'Don't think I've forgotten.' Rogue walked past her and stepped into the large room where the simulation she had made had been, while everyone in the other room tried to figure out what had just happened between Jean and Rogue.  
"Alright, everyone come into the room," the speakers projected Wolverine's voice. Rogue looked up into the control room. As everyone entered, the room began to change, Rogue looked around, she remembered this but it was still in awe to her that a room can change to thousands of different landscapes. 'Come on Rogue stop standing around and help us,' Jean was still mad at the way Rogue treated her. Rogue laughed to herself. When out of the blue she remembered a lesson her mom had made her learn. This was just like the simulation that Mystique had made her work with, it was perfect she had the golden opportunity. Rogue grinned, 'Time to get this party started.' She went inside her mind to find Pietro's power and took off her gloves. 'It's so simply all I have to do is run from one to the next, they would never expect it.' Immediately her plan went into action. She had finally gotten a sample of everyone's powers in a record time of 50 seconds. However, there was one small problem she didn't think anyone would be late to practice.  
"What happened? Where's Logan? What did you do?" Remy shouted at her. Then stopped as he looked at her hands, they didn't have the gloves she always wore, Remy looked around and figured out what had happened. Angry, he swiftly took out his staff, he wasn't afraid to hurt her she had hurt him after all. Rogue turned around to find Remy in a fighting stance, that Mystique had taught her a long time ago. 'Well, this will be fun.' Rogue flipped toward Remy, while Remy stayed where he was. When she finally got to him he she tried to knock him off his feet with a quick swipe to the legs, what she wasn't expecting was to have her leg rammed into a pole. Rogue looked up at him he smiled coldly at her and said, "Looks like you have a lot to learn." Rogue jumped to her feet and tried to hit him but he blocked it, then she tried again and again. Finally she grabbed his shoulders and flipped over his head and him in the back of his legs. He immediately fell to the ground with two very dead legs. Right before she touched his face he said, "You know you'll be hated for this." Rogue paused for a second, she knew that but she didn't know if she wanted to be hated. 'Oh come on Rogue have I taught you nothing, emotions will be your downfall.' Rogue hated that voice inside her head she hated Mystique she didn't care if she was hated. She touched Remy face and got up to leave the room.  
'Rogue please come to my office, now that your lesson is done.'  
  
Xavier's Office  
  
"Rogue, what happened why did you do that?" the Professor said.  
"You're the telepath, why don't you tell me?" Rogue calmly replied.  
"I can't, your mind would have too many answer, with all the voices. Please, Rogue just let us help."  
"Look all I need is a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and a roof over my head, I don't need these little sessions." Rogue was ready to get up and leave.  
"You don't even want to learn how to control your powers?"  
"Temptin offer Xavier, but I don't want to control them." Rogue got up and left, as she walked to her room, she decided to pack and find another place to go.  
  
"Hey Stripes where ya goin?" Rogue turned to find Wolverine standing in the door she just walked out of.  
"Ain't nobody gonna what me here now."  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"Remy told me."  
"Don't believe what that boy says he just don't like new people." Wolverine looked away as he said it though. So, Rogue didn't really believe him, but she didn't really have a place to go anyway.  
"Fine." She walked up to the door and before she walked past Wolverine, she whispered one word, "Thanks." Wolverine smiled as she made her way up to her room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Two days later  
  
Rogue woke up to the noise of busy teenagers fighting for the showers. She opened her door and looked outside. Just as someone passed her she grabbed them by the arm.  
"What's goin on?" The kid looked kind of frightened at first but quickly replied, "School starts today. You'd better hurry if you want a ride," then ran to get in line for the shower. Rogue's jaw dropped, 'School, what the heck? Ain't nobody told her about no school!' She went straight to the Professor's office.  
"What is the matter Rogue?"  
"Do I have to go to school?"  
"Well of course, why would you think otherwise?" Rogue laughed.  
"You're not serious are ya?" Rogue looked at his very serious face and stopped laughing. 'This is gonna be hell.'  
"Now Rogue, think of this as an enriching experience." Rogue groaned, 'Enrichin my ass.' She made her way back to her room and thank God she had the sense to take a shower late at night the night before. She quickly got dressed in her black tank, with a mesh green top, with black pants. She made her way down to the garage to find to her surprise that only Remy was left.  
"Can I have a ride?" She said with a sort of annoyance.  
"No," not even looking at her and getting his motorcycle ready to go to school.  
"Look there ain't anybody else to take me, Please?" Rogue said pleadingly.  
"Whatever." Rogue didn't hesitate she took a helmet off the garage wall and hopped on. They arrived at school in no time at all. She went to the office to get her new schedule after she said thanks to Remy.  
  
Main Office  
  
"Well, Ms..." the guidance counselor looked at her expectantly.  
"Oh. It's Rogue." The guidance counselor still kept waiting for her answer.  
"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"  
"Oh no, I was just waiting for a last name."  
"Right, well, it's just Rogue," she said looking at her the counselor like she was annoyed.  
"Well, Ms. Rogue we have a schedule ready for you. If you need any help getting around we have assistants for you-"  
"I don't need any help."  
"Well, um, okay then," the guidance counselor looked down at the paper in her hands and noticed they were shaking, "Right, well, your lunch is right before your study hall. If you have any questions just ask one of the staff...preferably not me." She said the last part in a whisper so Rogue didn't hear her. She took the paper from her hands and walked out of the office just as the bell rang. 'Great, just great.' She rushed to her first class which just happened to be gym.  
  
The Gym  
  
Everyone was sitting on the bleachers with their friends waiting for the teachers to call attendance. Rogue looked around at the huge gym this was defiantly a turn around from the home schooling of Mystique. She walked to an empty spot on the bleachers. A girl came up to her and said, "So you're new here, my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled and stuck out her hand.  
"Hey," Rogue took her hand and shook it then turned around as if nothing had happened. Elizabeth's smile faded as she moved back to her friends and started to whisper again. 'Great Rogue you've already made an enemy five minutes in to first period.' Rogue looked around the gym for anyone she recognized from the institute, when her eyes were drawn to a certain Cajun who was surrounded by girls. 'Huh, go figure. Even someone as ugly as him can win the affection of these lame teeny-boppers.' However every time she tried to look away her eyes were drawn back to his face and how his smile seemed to glow. She felt an emotion she had never felt before but her little feeling frenzy ended when suddenly the gym teacher came out of his office.  
"Well everyone as you all know this is the beginning of a new school year and I am pretty sure you are all pumped up about it." Slight murmurs are heard throughout the crowd and a lot of giggling coming from Remy's section, Rogue decided to call it that.  
"Alright so not so pumped but we will have fun this year after all it is your senior year." Rogue was glad the Professor had thought it better to put her in 12th grade than in 10th. She looked for a way out of the building she couldn't stand to stay here much longer. As she stealthily made her way to the side of the bleachers near the door, she heard the gym teacher talk about what they would be doing that year.  
"Well, since this is only an elective you don't have to do that much to get an A," he said in a sad attempt to make them want to be there. Since he was having no such luck he tried a different approach, "Well, first off we'll be starting with physical testing and maybe even come hand to hand combat lessons." At this the room began to cheer, even Rogue stalled her escape plan to listen to want else they'd be learning.  
"Ha-ha." The gym teacher laughed nervously, "Actually we're not having hand to hand combat lessons. Ha-ha. Anyway just need your attention." The gym immediately filled with the sick buzz of whispers." 'What a loser,' Rogue thought. She looked over at Remy's section to see if they were laughing, however Remy was gone. 'Where could he be?' She looked around but then stopped herself, 'Why do I care?' 'Because you like him, like duh?' Rogue groaned, so it wasn't that smart to absorb all the X-men's thoughts. She made her way to the door once more. She almost made it out of class when she ran into someone's very hard chest she'd done it once before so she immediately knew who it was. She looked up to find herself face to face with Remy LeBeau. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"And where do ya think ya goin?" He said looking down at her, because he was a few inches taller.  
"What's it to you, you the Protector of the X-geeks or something? Oh wait, ain't that one eye's job." Rogue said looking him start in the eyes, partly because she couldn't stop looking at them. Remy was about retort something back when they heard a scream coming from down the hall. Remy and Rogue looked out at the hall to find Pyro, also known as John, talking to a girl in a corner.  
"Well, if it isn't one of the Acolytes." Remy muttered.  
"The who?"  
"Didn't the Professor tell you, they're Magneto's men." Rogue mentally put it on her things to learn list, then the two scooted forward to hear what he was saying.  
"Aw, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to! Look can I just have my lighter, yeah its right behind you. Aw, come on please." The girl was too frightened to give it back to him and just stood there like a statue. Rogue on the other hand found this all quite retarded and quickly made her way behind the girl and grabbed the lighter and gave it to John, then without a second thought walked down the hall and out the door to the parking lot. Remy followed behind her.  
"What do you think your doin? It's your first day of school and you're ditchin?" He said easily catching up with her fast paced walk.  
"So what if I'm ditchin, it's not like this education stuff'll ever come in handy. Like any mutant could ever get a decent job." Rogue rounded on him, "And besides I have to find another place to stay besides your stupid mansion." She turned back around and walked toward someone's car. Remy stayed where he was, he didn't really believe she could unlock a car with nothing but her hands. However, Rogue had been over this with her mom like a million times, she just changed her hand to a flat piece of metal and stuck it down the window. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. 'Well so much for nothing but her hands.' Remy sighed this was definitely going to turn ugly. Rogue looked at Remy and smiled and added just to spite him, "Whatcha waitin for, ain't ya comin?" Rogue was ready to laugh at the look on his face, but Remy just nodded and stepped into the other side of the car. It was Rogue's turn to be shocked, 'What the heck is he doin?'  
"I thought ya didn't want me ta go?" Remy just smiled, 'Ha like she'll ever get the car started.' Rogue just shrugged and changed her hand again and in no time she had the car started. 'You have got to be kidding me, she even knows how to steal cars,' Remy sighed, 'Looks like Remy gonna have some competition.' Rogue smiled to herself, she had tapped into Jean's power just to see what he was thinking. 'HA! Competition! I'm WAY out of your league, demon boy. Two people can play at this game.'  
"Buckle up we're gonna take a ride ya never forget." Rogue touched the steering wheel, and combined the Blob's strength with Pietro's speed and made the car reach 120 mph in a matter of seconds. Rogue laughed, she could have sworn she heard Remy scream like a girl. She slowed the car down when they reached the bridge she wanted to go to. Remy remembered this bridge, it was the bridge where they would hide things they stole from other people at the mansion, but he thought Xavier took all the stuff away. Rogue calmly went to the side of the bridge and stepped over the railing.  
"Are you insane?" Remy yelled, "Come back here!" Rogue turned and grinned then took an amazing dive.  
"NOOOOO!" Remy screamed as he ran to the railing. He looked down to find a pair of hands hanging to the bottom of the railing.  
"Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you screaming like that? You almost broke my concentration." Rogue yelled, so Remy could hear. Remy looked down in confusion, 'How the heck did she do that?' One of the hands hanging seemed to grab something then she looked up to see him looking down, she smiled. She let go of the railing.  
"NOOOOO!" Remy yelled again. Rogue flew up to where Remy was standing but she was a yard away from the railing. Rogue laughed at Remy's face.  
"Scream twice in five minutes I'd say that a record for you Remy LeBeau." Rogue said still laughing.  
"How would you know?" Remy said angrily.  
"Hellu! You're not the only thief livin in the mansion now a days. I just happen to fancy ya memories instead of money." Rogue grinned. She flew back to the railing.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried." Rogue laughed. Remy grumbled, 'Great she not only knows everything about me, she suicidal. That ruins the option of threatening her to shut up.' Rogue smiled, 'This is gonna be fun.' She looked down at the list she had taken from her hidden spot under the bridge. She had placed it there when she was sent to Mystique's home, that's all she ever really remembered from her younger years. Remy got in the car and actually buckled up this time.  
"So...now where ya takin us?" Rogue just grinned and sped to downtown New York. She would get rid of him then go on with her plans. She stopped abruptly at a nice jewelry store. Conveniently there were two on each side of the road.  
"I have a proposition for you, how about we see who can steal a diamond necklace in less time." Remy raised an eyebrow, 'So that's what she's doin, tryin to make me look like some idiot. Well, we'll see who the idiot is when this is over.' Remy agreed and Rogue told him all the rules, such as don't blow anything up. Remy nodded and then got out of the car. Rogue smiled to herself, 'This is too easy.' In a split second she combined her powers again and sped away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"FUDGE!!!!!!! *A/N*didn't want to cuss so...*A/N* Remy yelled as he realized he had been tricked. 'I'll find her...'  
Rogue had made it all the way to the playground in record time. She looked at her watch, 1:00; she had just enough time to get what she came for and return to school like nothing happened. She made her way slowly to the swing; she felt like someone was in the playground with her. She sat down on the right swing and decided to wait until the person left. 'I can wait as long as they can.'  
Remy smirked, 'So she came to the old playground.'  
"You remember then?" Rogue's head jerked up, "How did ya get here so fast?"  
"You're not the only one who can steal a vehicle," Remy turned his head toward the motorcycle behind the tree, "So, do you remember?" Rogue looked at him quizzically. Remy sighed, "Never mind," he looked at her for a minute then walked over to the left swing, "You know, you and I used to be friends...Can I tell you a story?" Rogue, already finding this really stupid just agreed with a nod.  
"Once upon a time I knew this girl, right? And well she had been my friend for, I don't know, forever. Well anyway, we made this promise that no matter what happened to us in the future, we would never be apart; the only problem was, by the time I had my eleventh birthday, I found out I was in love with her," Remy smiled at the though, "To bad next thing I know she decides that she would rather live with her dead beat ma who just popped out of the blue and took her away." Rogue groaned 'This is so stupid,' Rogue looked at him swing for a moment, she could have swore she saw a water begin to form at the base of his eyes, unfortunately his hair fell in front of his eyes before she could check; out of the blue something began to form in her mind...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The two of them were at these exact same swing set, sitting just like they were now.  
"You know what Remy you know what I like best about you?" Remy shook his head. Rogue smiled, "No matter what happens to you, you never cry. And when I cry you never laugh at me," Rogue looked at him.  
"Why are you so good to me?" Remy looked up at her he got this deer in head lights look in his eyes.  
"W-well... y-you see... I... umm....well I-" Remy stuttered.  
"Children come inside!" Rogue looked up at Auntie O, "Comin'. What were you goin to say Rem?" Remy sighed, "Nuthin."  
  
FLASHBACK ENDED  
  
Remy had stopped talking and was now getting up to leave.  
"No wait! You didn't tell me the rest of the story." Remy turned around kind of confused but sat back down and continued his story, "Well she came back, hehe," Remy laughed sadly, "What are the odds of that huh? Well, it didn't really matter cause you see, she don't remember a thing. She doesn't remember the times we played on the bridge or the times we spent on this very playground." Remy sighed once more before turning to her, "You don't remember do you?" Rogue looked down, she had had a feeling it was her he was talking about. She began to feel her psyches scream at her to answer to tell him the truth but she couldn't make her mouth move, so she shook her head.  
"Yeah, didn't think so..." His voice trailed off as he stood p again to leave, for some reason he felt the same anger he felt when Rogue left him before. Rogue sighed, she felt it, she felt his anger; it hurt like nothing she ever felt, this pain was genuine sadness. Rogue sighed, partly because of the overwhelming sadness and partly because of her need for breath. She looked at her watch, "OH S***!" She ran to the car and made a mad dash to school, and it didn't take that long considering she used her powers. She quickly bailed the car in one of the open parking spaces. She had just made it to the door when suddenly she heard her name. Rogue spun around to find herself face to face with a worried looking Kitty.  
"Hey, like, where have you been all day? I was, like, so worried that you had, like, gotten lost. I mean, I was like, where is Rogue?" Kitty rambled on and on for about five minutes before Rogue walked through the door of the school and decided to ignore her.  
"HEY! ROGUE?" Kitty frantically tried to follow her. Rogue pushed her way through, 'I have to tell him the truth,' was the only thought in her mind as she raced through the halls. She found him just inside the gym, she almost made herself walk in when she suddenly realized what he was doing; he was kissing one of the cheerleaders who had been apart of his posse in first period. Rogue stopped, and laughed coldly at her stupidity for thinking anyone could love the untouchable Rogue. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Rogue stepped into her room and looked around until she came to one corner. She walked over to the corner and began to cut through the wall with her switchblade until she had made a square next to her bed. She peeled back the wallpaper and placed the map inside and closed the, newly made, flap. She took the box; she uncovered at the playground after school, and sat on her bed to look at the contents inside. Rogue opened the box and found pictures she had taken as a child to remind herself of what she would be leaving behind. She looked at pictures of Remy and her, of Kitty, and even of the group she had left behind went she went to live with Mystic. As a single tear drop fell from her face she thought of what Remy had said about how she had abandoned him. 'How could I forget?' Rogue pushed the box under the bed and wiped her tear away. She got up to go to the Danger room, 'This time Mystic won't get what she wants, this time she'll feel the pain I've felt these past years.'  
  
Remy had left the playground sadder than he had ever felt before. He felt as if he had lost her again even after all these years he still had this small hope that she would come back; that she would come back to be with him and remember the old times. After hurrying to school his was rudely interrupted from his brooding when out of nowhere one of the cheerleaders he had flirting with came up and kissed for a rather long time, finally once out of his shock he pushed her away and went to his locker to get his last pack cigarettes and went back to his car to drive home. He didn't get very far before he noticed Rogue was running across the street back to the playground. He began to follow and soon he found he was at home again. He parked his car in the mansion garage. He waited in his room for a while still wondering what Rogue had been doing at the playground. He was still wondering when suddenly he heard a door slam and took a peak outside only to find Rogue walking the Danger room. He took this opportunity to seek into her room using the passage they had made as little kids. Once in her room, he then realized he had no idea what he was looking for, or for that matter that the hell he was doing in her room. He didn't have much time to think because he heard that Rogue was coming back to her room, trying to thinking quickly as he was taught to do he stepped into her closet making sure to make it look like it had when he stepped in. He watched, through the crack between the doors, Rogue walking to her dresser on the other side of the room and stopping suddenly. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror before going to her bed and taking something from under it; it looked kind of like an old box. Remy smirked, 'Bingo.' Rogue's head abruptly turned to face her closet. Remy's only thought at this point was, 'Crap.'  
  
Rogue turned, she had felt something move in her closet. Rogue slowly walked toward her closet and pushed open the door; Remy stepped out of the closet, and smirked while saying, "Surprise!" Rogue suddenly got a vision of a young Remy stepping out of her closet screaming, "Happy Birthday, Rogue!" Rogue shook her head trying to get the vision out of mind. Remy taking this as a sign that she was shaking her while laughing, smiled more widely finally thinking Rogue remembered. He was sadly mistaken when her face held no happiness at all but rather the look of someone with a headache. Rogue tried to look straight, since she hadn't quite gotten used to those flashbacks she began to get dizzy, she tried walking too, but all she could do was wobble around like a falling bowling pin. Remy went to help her stand straight.  
"Rogue, are you okay?" Remy asked. Rogue merely nodded her head and gently pushed him away afraid if she pushed him any harder she'd fall over. However, Remy didn't let go.  
"You can let go, you know. Oh and... Uh... close the door on your way out." Rogue said finally while trying to get on her bed. Remy looked kind of confused at first then quietly stepped outside her room and closed the door. 'So much for that little venture,' Remy sighed to himself. Rogue looked at the door as he walked out her sight slowly coming together so she no longer saw two of the same thing. She felt as though she had missed another chance to tell him of her dream, when he had come to hold her. That she remembers what she did to him that she never forgot how they were best friends, but she just couldn't do it. After all she did to these people no one would want to hear what she had to say. Only Kitty seemed to want to know what had happened to her after Rogue decided to absorb everyone. Before long Rogue finally fell asleep... Dream  
"Have you come back to stay with us again?" The boy in her dream said. Rogue smiled but shook her head.  
"I just came to ask you something." The boy's face brightened at the sound of her voice.  
"What do you need to know?"  
"Did I ever have headache when we were children?" Rogue asked eager for an answer. Little Remy thought for a moment before smiling and saying.  
"Yes, yes you did," he frowned for a second, "But, you used to tell me it was only because you had these visions. They shouldn't be bothering you now though; you learned to control them real fast."  
Rogue wondered what would make her lose the ability to control Destiny's powers she would have to talk about that with the professor. Rogue smiled and looked around her mind for a moment before saying thank you and leaving her dream. End of Dream  
"Rogue! Rogue! LIKE! WAKE UP!" Kitty screamed in her ear. Rogue practically jumped out of bed, "What! What! I'm up."  
"God I've like been trying to wake you up for like ever since your alarm went off, and that was like an hour ago!" Kitty yelled furiously. Rogue looked at her clock and raised an eyebrow.  
"Kitty I set my alarm to 6:00 and its only 6:05." Kitty looked at the clock and screamed before stomping out of the room. Rogue just rolled her eyes as she got dressed for school. Rogue had gotten ready and was about to run out to the garage when she noticed a paper on her bed-side table. The note was on top of the box she had uncovered yesterday. 'My curiosity got the better of me, sorry. –Remy.' 'Ha!' Rogue thought pessimistically, 'His curiosity? Please!' Rogue set the note a flame and blew it out just as her fingers began to burn she blew it out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rogue ran to catch the morning ride to school but to her dismay it had left without her. Kitty pouted and then started to walk back into the institute. Rogue smirked as she lifted Kitty onto her feet and ran all the way to school with Kitty screaming the entire time. When they finally stopped Kitty looked down and let out a wail before she dropped to the ground and kissed it, "LAND!" Rogue laughed on her way to her first period class, not caring that probably half the school population just saw Kitty and Rogue pop out of no where.

Gym

The gym was crowded, as usual, and the bleachers were packed with horny little teenagers trying to look up girls skirts. Rogue walked past the different cliques and walked to the back of the bleachers where, conveniently, no one was sitting. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was right next to her vacant spot. Elizabeth turned to see who had taken the spot and frowned as she remembered Rogue and began whispering with her friends. Rogue didn't have to read their minds to know what they were whispering and thinking, wanting to make a joke she flicked them off when they turned to look at her. As far as Rogue was concerned this was her class participation.

Rogue simply skipped the rest of school well actually she stayed to talk a biology quiz which she aced because the teacher, the lazy pop-head, was making the answer key at the front of the class because she didn't have time the night before. Rogue just tapped into the teacher's thoughts which were quite loud because it took so much concentration for the teacher to read the answer then write it down the paper in front of her. Rogue almost laughed because the teacher was trying to remember the events of the day before at the same time she was writing down the instructions. The bell had rung and the teacher was on the last question so Rogue quickly wrote down the answer and left.

Playground

Rogue remembered most of the time she spent at the playground as a child, but she wanted to know why Mystique took her away. She knew that she remember better at this than anywhere else. Remy had helped the first night but now she had to do it on her own. Now she had to figure it out by herself.

(A/N: sorry its so short…)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Playground

'If only I can go back in time, just to see why she took me away.' Rogue sat in thought just staring out at the playground. As she just sat there she began to dose off, and soon she was fast asleep on the slide.

Everything in Rogue's past flashed before her eyes. Her mind was rewinding her memories whether Rogue remembered them or not. Rogue soon found herself in her room. She almost opened the door when a young girl of about 10 entered the room followed quickly by a boy that looked a lot like Remy.

"Holy Crap!" the girl said laughing hysterically, "Did you see her face she looked like she was going to explode?" Remy laughed and smiled, "With the help of our red paint she looked like a tomato waiting to explode."

"Thank God pictures were at the end of the day this year or we have never gotten her in time." They both laughed. Rogue noticed two streaks of white hair in front of the girl's face. 'OMG that's me.' Before she could do anything the vision faded away and instead Rogue found herself in Xavier's office with one thought in her mind, 'I love you'. She looked down at Remy unconscious body and began to weep. She remembered how she had left even when she knew he loved her back. She remembered the daily poison that Mystique gave her every night to help her sleep, or rather to make her forget. She remembered the fighting lessons she had to learn in order to fight for her mother, whom she thought she could trust. She remembered the sad farewell she had with her brother, just before she ran away. She remembered it all and yet it only intensified the harboring hatred inside her heart. Her vision ended with the look on Remy's face as he saw her returning to the mansion after four years and having Rogue not remember a thing.

She shook herself and knew that Destiny's powers would haunt her forever but they had helped her this time.

Rogue made her way to the mansion, it was 3 o'clock and everyone was rushing home from school. She didn't bother running although it soothed her when she was nervous. She just walked up the stairs and stepped into her room. Her whole life had been here, her whole world was revolved around this school and yet no one wanted her here. Apologizing was never a strong point for Rogue considering she had not apologized to anyone for about four years. Her world seemed so cold now even the school seemed foreign to her. Still she just let the feelings slide off her back and she put on her suit and jogged to the Danger Room.

Danger Room

She spent about two hours just fighting the simulations of all the students at the school. She ended the simulation with the one called Gambit. She took the same fighting stance he had taken in her first return to the Danger Room. She waited but the simulation was delayed. She looked at up the control room and then realized no one would be there anyway so she was about to make her way to way out of the Danger Room when she noticed a staff coming at her from the left, she quickly ducked and swiped her leg under hoping to hit her assailant at the knees. Her attacker just jumped and took another swipe with his staff. Rogue flipped backward and landed in her original fighting stance. She had just enough time to look at her attacker and found out that the simulation had just placed his coordinates differently. She dodged another hit with the staff and found an opening to take the staff away from Gambit. She made her move and almost had the staff in her hands when she mistakenly threw the staff across the room. She began the hand-to-hand combat that followed and almost got Gambit to the ground when he flipped over her head and made his way to his staff. Rogue chased after him not thinking about the results of him actually obtaining his staff again. When suddenly the staff comes flying at her face. She blocked it with her arm knowing the simulation would just disappear because of her stance of defeat. The staff however did not just disappear, it slammed against her arm with such force it broke her arm. She was so surprised by the attack that she just looked up into the eyes of Gambit only to find the, oh so human, Remy with guilt in his eyes and then he ran. She would have followed him but the pain in her arm became too great.

The Beast's Office

"How is my arm?" Rogue looked at the splint Henri had made for her.

"You will be fine in a couple of days considering you have Wolverine's powers." Henri walked around to where he kept his patient's documents then looked back at Rogue, "Are you sure you didn't see who attacked you?"

"Positive, Doc." Rogue looked down and jumped off the patient table and was making her way to the door.

"He didn't do it on purpose, he's just hurt." Rogue knew what Henri meant but ignored the words of advice, after all, the boy had just broken her arm.

Rogue wanted to find him wanted to ask him questions, wanted to tell him to leave her alone. It seemed everywhere she went there was no one there. Like no one wanted to be anywhere near Rogue, which was partly true. She finally resigned looking for him and went to her room. She found Kitty doing her homework.

"Well, took you like long enough to get here. Like where have you been?" Kitty said staring right into her face. "Were you off, like, sulking like you always do?" Rogue glared at her, "I don't sulk and even if I do I have my reasons to." Kitty had returned to her homework but after the last comment Rogue made she spun around.

"You don't think everyone around you has a RIGHT to sulk? You think that everyone else has the perfect life compared to yours, right? Well guess what our lives are just as crappy as yours, maybe even worse!" Kitty returned to her homework and furiously wrote down the answers. Rogue looked a bit shocked at first, but then let the words sink in. She had never thought that other people at this mansion were going through the pain she had and was going through. Kitty swerved around once more, "And you know like what? All of us here at the mansion have like totally been through horrible stuff and we learned, to like live on you know? But you… your just looking for reasons to say your better than us. But you like think about it we're better than you because we learned from like the stuff that happened in our lives. But you never did." Kitty got up and didn't even turn around before she left the room. Rogue looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she was like them, the kids outside her door, would she really be happy? Or was she content with joylessness?


End file.
